


The Cursed Child and The Curse Breaker

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: A Puzzle to be Solved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: "this is just a puzzle to be solved in place filled of mystery"-hana evergarden-kim, o.m.(first class)in which the cursed vaults start to cause problems for hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry once again after over 20 years





	1. "What's going on?"

**Author's Note:**

> There have been incidents occurring throughout Hogwarts which has caused Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to call History of Magic professor, Rowan Khanna and Potions professor, Penny Haywood to her office to discuss what exactly has been going on. 
> 
> Words : 1143

********Whispers echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts as the History of Magic professor, Rowan Khanna and the Potions professor, Penny Haywood raced through the halls getting stares from every student that they went by. 

“Did you hear the rumors? Supposedly those Cursed Vaults from over 20 years ago are “working” again.” 

“Shouldn’t you two get to class rather than gossip?” the bespectacled professor said surprising the student and their friend causing them to apologize and rush to class. Rowan than widened her eyes in shock and quickly ran to catch up to Penny. The moment the tall teacher caught up with the blonde she was asked a question, “Hey Rowan, I have a question? How long do you think we can hide this? Students are suspicious and are talking about the vaults.”

In response she closed her eyes, sighed and said, “I don’t think we can do this for much longer we’ve really met our limit at the moment and if we keep hiding what’s going on and acting as suspicious as we are we’re just going to be questioned even more and when the students find out what’s going on this is going to cause more problems for not onlly us, but also Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and all of the other professors.” 

Penny stopped walking and looked down in frustration, questioning her quality on a teacher as she thought “What type of teacher am I if I can even help my students?”. She continued with her thoughts until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Rowan flashing a soft smile at her. “Don’t worry Penny we’ll figure this out, we always do.” 

She then straightened up nodded in response before following Rowan to the headmaster’s office. 

The two professors reached the headmaster’s office and said the password “Tabby Cat” in unison, the two entered the office but not before looking at each other and taking a deep breath. 

“There you two are, it took you long enough.” 

In the middle of the room there stood a tall woman with black hair with silver streaks in a tight and a stern expression on her face, Minerva McGonagall the headmistress of Hogwarts. The two women stood up straight and apologized, “We apologize profess- headmistress McGonagall we just got distracted by something.” 

The headmistress closed her eyes and sighed in exhaustion, “It is alright just please don’t get distracted on your way here next time.”

The two professors looked at each other in shock at her comment but agreed to not get distracted. With a worried look on her face the potions professor spoke up and questioned the headmistress. “Professor McGonagall I don’t mean to come off as rude but I’m just curious as to why you asked for the two of us to meet with you.”

“I’m curious as well professor, if by any chance does this has anything to do with the Cursed Vaults and the problems that have been happening again?”

The headmistresses emerald green robes slightly fluttered as she turned and began to slowly walk to her desk, the moment she reached her desk she picked up a stack of papers before turning to face the two former students. 

“These are reports by numerous professors and students about incidents that are occurring that are remarkably similar to the incidents that occurred during your time at Hogwarts.”

Rowan’s eyes widened and had a look of shock and surprise on her face, “W-what are you serious? The vaults are “working again”? I thought the curses on the vaults “broke” years ago”

McGonagall turned away and looked at the reports once again and said “I thought the vaults were done for good as well but it seems as if I was mistaken. From all that I’ve seen and learned about the incidents it seems as if the core of these incidents and vaults working again are the group that caused most of the trouble that you faced during your time at Hogwarts, the organization known as R.” 

The two professors eyes widened and they looked at each other in shock, they opened their mouths but nothing came out. Their responses caused McGonagall to confess to them about what has truly been happening around the school and why she called them in. 

“The vaults began to start back up the end of the last year after the incident with Mr. Potter and Malfoy but I didn’t inform anyone as I thought I could have handled it, but it seems that I was sorely mistaken as nothing I have done has helped in the slightest, in fact if I’m being all honest my actions might have worsened things.” 

Rowan and Penny’s shoulder relax as they see Professor McGonagall’s shoulders slump slightly. 

McGonagall then takes a deep breath, straightens up and turns to the two with her trademark stern look.

“That is why I asked to meet with the two of you, you two helped with the Vaults over 20 years ago so I thought you two would not only help with the vaults but also help me come in contact with Hana Kim.” 

Penny’s worried face soon became a face of determination, “We promise to not only help with the vaults but also get Hana to help with the vaults.” she declared as Rowan nodded her head in agreement. 

The group began to speak about their plans until the sun went down when the History of Magic and Potions professors decided to go back to their rooms.

The moment Rowan got to her room she decided to write a letter to her Hana about the cursed vaults starting up again. She finished the letter just as soon as she started the letter ending it with “Sincerely, Rowan(also please write me back instead of just popping up out of nowhere like you usually do)”.

The silence that filled the room was broken by a soft yawn as the History of Magic professor stretched her arms, she then took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes as she relaxed in her chair. 

A clang echoed throughout her room and she turned to the source of the sound and saw her pet owl Avi excitedly flapping her wings, she smiled and walked over to her with the letter in her hand and opened the cage and gave her the letter and told her to deliver the letter to Hana Kim in Cheshire, England. 

Avi quickly flew away as Rowan watched her owl fly away with her letter hoping that it would reach Hana and get her to come to Hogwarts and help.


	2. "Will she come?" - Bonus! Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation that occurred between Rowan and Hana after Rowan sent her letter to Hana.  
Words : 346

*Sigh*

*Siiigh*

*SIGH* 

The History of Magic professor slammed down her quil and turned to the direction of the blonde potions professor in annoyance.

“What?!” 

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Is there a reason as to why you keep sighing?”

The blonde then replied with a close eyed smile, “what ever do you mean Ms. Khanna? I’m just sighing is there anything wrong with that?”

The bespectacled adult’s frown disappeared as she bowed her head in frustration burying her head in her hands. “It’s obvious that you weren’t just sighing, what’s wrong Penny”. 

Rowan then sat up in shock as Penny loudly questioned her, “Do you think she’s still in Cheshire? What if she left already? Maybe your owl doesn’t know what Hana looks like? What if someone intercepts the letter? Were you descriptive enough in your letter? Does she know enough about the situation? What if when she reads your letter she doesn’t think it’s that urgent and she doesn’t come? What if-”, she quit her constant questioning as soon as she felt Rowan put her hands on her mouth to stop her, she then relaxed her shoulders and looked up at Rowan. 

Rowan then frowned as she looked at Penny before removing her hands and taking a deep breath. “There, are you calm now?” 

Penny slowly nodded in response looking at Rowan with wide eyes. 

It was clear that Penny was worried about the vaults and was desperate to fix everything before any student got seriously hurt. 

“Look, I already told you three times that I sent the letter to her telling her that the situation is an emergency and last week she sent me a letter that she would be staying at a hotel in Cheshire for a few weeks. She’ll get it, don’t worry.”

Penny looked down at her lap and folded her hands over each other in silence. 

“Don’t worry Penny everything will work out, it always does.”

“Just be patient.”


	3. "What's the news?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Evergarden-Kim receives a letter from a close friend after a small job in Egypt about urgent news that she has to talk about face to face.  
Words : 572

“Depulso!”

The golem of sand protecting the pyramid was pushed back by the spell, the force turning it into dust flying through the air. 

Cough cough 

Loud coughing was heard from the source of the spell. 

“Ugh, I got sand in my eyes and mouth,” the witch looked down at the dust that was once the golem and sighed tiredly kicking the sand left of the golem. 

“I knew there was a reason why David didn’t do this one himself.”

She then turned towards the “corridor” and lit her wand with Lumos to check out the rest of the pyramid for anymore curses. As she got to the end of the corridor she began to hear small sounds of movement, in response she cast Stupefy only to see a small lizard. Seeing only a small lizard her shoulders slumped in disappointment. 

After searching the entire pyramid she decided to leave, she took a deep breath and turned around apparating to her hotel room in Cheshire. 

As soon as she apparated to the hotel she was staying at she signed in and went to her room. As soon as she entered her room she fell back on her bed but just as she began to relax and close her eyes she shot up in shock from a loud thud that came from the direction of her window. 

“Um? Is anyone there?” she said to no one in particular as she slowly sat up and began to slowly walk towards the window. 

Hearing no response she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the direction at the window and just as she reached for the window she fell backwards in shock as a light brown owl flew up. Though as soon as she saw the owl she recognized it as Rowan’s owl. She bolted upright and ran towards the window, opening it as quickly as possible, the owl rested on the perch of the window as she opened it. 

She was about to question why the owl appeared but stopped herself when she noticed the letter tied to its feet. As soon as she untied the letter from the owl’s feet it flew away not waiting for anything. As soon as the light brown owl flew away she closed the window and sat down on her bed and opened the letter knowing it was an emergency if Rowan sent her a letter. She read the letter taking in every word, while reading the letter and reading Rowan talk about how worried Penny was, she remembered hearing from David about how nervous and anxious Penny sounded in her latest letters. 

As soon as she read “I can’t tell you about it through a letter, I need to tell you what’s going on face to face.” she bolted up and walked over to her makeshift desk on the other side of the room and began to write a letter in response telling Rowan that she was on her way but she had to finish some work in Cheshire first. She sent her letter off with a small messenger owl and watched it fly away with a worried frown on her face, not being able to shake the feeling of unease. 


	4. "Not again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana finally arrives at Hogwarts and realizes that no matter how much she attempts to run her past will come back to haunt her. 
> 
> Words : 935

Hana looked up at the castle with a look of concern and curiosity on her face, she took a deep breath as her feelings of concern took over her feelings of nostalgia and she entered the school. Her soft footsteps echoed through the halls of Hogwarts as they were accompanied by the roaring thunder outside. 

**CRASH **

A sudden crash made her freeze before quickly grabbing her wand in response and turning towards the direction of the crash, as she got closer to the source of the crash she saw a figure in a crimson cloak in the corner causing her to chase after them only to come to a dead end. She scratched her head in confusion with a worried look on her face as she thought about what had just occurred until she remembered her original reason for coming to Hogwarts causing her to start to look for Rowan. 

She wandered around the castle wondering where Rowan was, she thought about her friend and the letter that she was sent and the tone of the letter. She began to think about the mysterious crash and figure and began to wonder if there was a connection between the crash and figure and the situation that was going on that Rowan described in her letter, she began to speed up her steps as she got further in her thoughts and theories only to be interrupted by a familiar voice causing her to stop in her tracks. 

“Hana!”

Hana turned around and saw a young woman run up to her stopping just in front of her with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, “Rowan? Where were you I spent over an hour roaming the castle looking for you?”. 

The professor looked up at her and apologized to her with a small smile on her face, “S-sorry, I got held up listening to Penny gush about David like usual” she then took a deep breath and looked at her again as her smile slowly fell as she began to have a serious look on her face, “But you didn’t come here to hear me complain about Penny…” 

Hana looked at Rowan in confusion before remembering about the crash and cloaked figure, “Hey Rowan did you hear that noise and see that person when you were looking for me?”

“Huh, what are you talking about? 

Hearing her response she told her to forget about it while she thought about who that was, “Anyways Hana, It’s getting late lets get some sleep you can stay in my room.” 

Hana nodded as she followed Rowan to her room as she started to get lost in her thoughts wondering about the mysterious figure that gave her a sense of deja vu. 

They finally got to the room and Rowan soon fell asleep leaving Hana awake with her thoughts finding the situation to be strange until finally falling asleep after a few hours. 

The next morning she woke up to Rowan telling her that she spoke to Penny before she woke up and told her to meet her in the potions classroom and she would bring her along to speak about the “situation” going on and the ongoing accidents. 

Hana quickly got dressed and left with Rowan to the potions classroom. 

They arrived at the classroom after two minutes of walking with Hana questioning Rowan on why she requested that she come to Hogwarts only for her questions to be brushed off with Rowan telling her to wait until they got to the potions classroom. 

Once they entered the classroom the two of them were greeted by Penny with Penny happily greeting Hana, 

“Hana it’s so nice to see you again, I haven’t seen you in at least two years”

“It’s nice to see you too Penny but can we talk about why I was called here before we catch up?”

Before Penny could say another thing the two were interrupted by Rowan, “Why don’t we just sit down and talk about what’s going on?” 

The three of them sat down and began to talk about what was going on until Penny brought up the real reason why Hana was asked to come. “We think that R might be back.”. Hearing that she suddenly stood up with wide eyes, “W-what?! What do you mean R might be back? I thought we got rid of that organizations years ago?”

The two professors looked down and took a deep breath before Rowan spoke up, “We might have taken care of the head and most of the organization but that doesn’t mean we took care of them all, I mean it’s to be expected that an organization like R would never truly disappear.”

Silence over took the room as the three avoided eye contact until the silence was finally broken by Hana speaking up, “I, I’ll speak Professor McGonagall about this okay, I just hope we can figure this out and take care of it before anything bad happens.”

She left the two in the quiet room leaving them with only themselves, Penny was about to speak but was beat by Rowan. 

“I’m sorry Penny”

“Huh, what for?”

“I told you this would work itself out like it usually does but…” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing on, “but it seems like this is going to end up being like what happened before, whether we like it or not.” 

“R-rowan? I-:”

Before she could respond to Rowan she was left in the classroom alone as Rowan walked out the door without saying a word or looking back. 


End file.
